The instant invention relates generally to decorative ornaments and more specifically it relates to an ornament simulating a bell.
Numerous decorative ornaments have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be used for decorating a christmas tree. For example, U.S. patents numbered U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,132,988; 4,196,238 and 4,309,464 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.